Reality,Fantasy
by AOIchi
Summary: A young lady who only dreamed and wrote of a world she considered her only escape becomes her reality. Why write about the world of 「K」 when you could live it?
1. Chapter 1

**It's gonna be confusing at first be sure to read this :**

**The first scene was a fan fiction wrote by someone.. That's all XD**

******Huge thanks to Hishikawa-san for helping me with this fan fiction and for beta-read it! :3 *I luv you Hishi-san! XD***

**********Well, hope you guys enjoy reading it ;) *wink,wink***

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own [K] but I own the OC. Haruna Rin. :3**

* * *

**Reality & Fantasy**

"Yata-san, you're up!"

A lean boy with tufts of ginger hair poking out of his beanie took his skateboard and bolted past his heavy comrade at incredible speed.

"Orya! Leave it to me!" The rider yelled and threw a hand up in the air carelessly.

A member of a rising local gang was desperately fleeing from the two men who gave persistent chase. It was clear that at the speed Yata was going, he would catch up to him in a matter of time. The runner took off to a dimly lit area and sharply turned into an alleyway with a silly grin on his face.

"HOMRA is full of idio-" The delinquent crashed into a slim, womanly figure who was sent into one of the narrow walls of the alley.

Straightening himself, the gang member warned the woman who was already unconscious, bleeding profusely from her head,"Hey! Watch it!"

An arm shot out in the darkness, ramming an elbow into the man's face. The delinquent was sent onto the ground with a quick thud, crimson blood oozing from his nostrils. Finally caught up, Yata reached the scene, looking up from the body at the ground and back to the figure above it. The skateboarder spluttered with surprise,

"M-Mikoto-san?!"

The man on the ground began to cower uncontrollably whimpering,"Mikoto… S-uoh?!"

Mikoto's hands reached down and grabbed the delinquent from his collar. The HOMRA leader lifted him up roughly, forcing him to maintain eye contact.

"Mikoto...san…" Yata uttered in awe as he watched his king's free hand flare with a red fire.

"P-Please…!" The gang member whimpered louder,"I'm sorry…!"

Mikoto placed the hand encased in his red aura on the head of the man he had in his grasp. Meanwhile, the woman who had been disregarded at the corner forced her eyes to witness the King light the helpless man aflame. She watched him write in pain as he burned and clawed at the arms of his attacker.

When his lifeless arms fell back to the sides of his body. She had watched someone burn to death without the use of a lighter or a match. With heavy confusion and fear, her eyes slowly began to shut; with her last image being that murderer's sympathetic glance.

Mikoto threw the body to the ground as he turned to see an unexpected bystander and watched her purple orbs flutter shut. At that time, he heard the voices of his men call out to him.

"Mikoto!"

"Mikoto-san!"

"Oi! King! Are you alright?"

"Mikoto..."

He felt his hand being taken in by a smaller pair.

"Anna." Mikoto acknowledged her presence and continued to eye the woman slumped a few feet away from them. Chitose, Eric and Kusanagi joined the two of them, catching sight of Mikoto's focus.

"Ah, a lady!" Chitose remarked contently,"What's she doing at this time of day?"

Eric eyed Chitose suspiciously and commented,"Lecher."

"Hey, now!" The flirtatious man held his hands up in the air,"I'm offended! I'm just thinking that we shouldn't leave a young lady alone here- especially at night."

"She's a stranger." Eric pointed out and gave a sideways glance towards Kusanagi and Mikoto.

"It's okay." The little girl poked out beside Mikoto.

The bar owner leaned over and asked the silver-haired girl curiously,"What do you mean by that, Anna?"

All eyes were on her now, asking her the same exact question.

"...she's harmless for awhile.."

* * *

**[Haru P.O.V]**

I stopped writing when I heard the school bell ringing. I stuck the pencil between the pages and closed my writing book, I stood up and started making my way back to my classroom.

0~0~0~0

The school day had ended. The students including myself packed our own things and left the school. As I walked through the hallway, I realized that I didn't zip my bag properly and slipped off the bag straps, scattering my books onto the floor.

I sighed and knelt down, collecting the books into my arms. It was then that I realized I was missing my most precious writing book. I rose up from the floor and walked as fast as I could to her classroom. As much as I wanted to rush, I had to be sure to obey every school code. This included no running.

I made it to my classroom, but as I entered it…

I saw a tall guy lean on my desk, reading from my book of writing!

"You have so many nice stories here. But sadly you just keep write a new one over and over… Why is that?"

I looked away from him, avoiding any eye contact with him. "I just can't complete it... I also can't get into the character... Which makes things even more harder..."

The moment I turned back to face him, a smile was plastered on his face as he thought aloud,"Hmm~ I **really** want to know what happens next and how the story gonna be tho~ "

His smile turned into a silly grin, "Well then, I'll just make you** be** the character..."

He closed the writing book and stood straight. Suddenly, a black aura started to surround him and the whole classroom. My surroundings went completely black in just a few seconds.

My vision started to blur. It was all pitch black, and I couldn't remember anything after that...

* * *

**Hoo~! Chapter 1 finished!**  
**I hope you guys understand this first chapter (=ω=)/ **

**If you wanna review, please tell me what do you expect this story will be ;)**

**Other thing, Anna didn't like Haruna but didn't hate Haruna either.. She just curious of what Haruna gonna do coz' Haruna the one who's making/creating the story~ Not a spoiler I guess..**

**Nothing more to add~ Cya later on the 2nd chapter ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm sorry for not update it for a long time! *bow down*

9 favs & 10 alert this story!? WHOA! Thank you so much you guys! I hope this fan fiction wouldn't disappointed you~! :3

* * *

**Reality & Fantasy**

**Chapter 2**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

I woke up as I regained all my energy back. I rose from the bed, my head pounding really bad as I hit something very hard..

My vision was blurry.. But I know somehow, I wasn't inside of my room.. I recognized my room, which different from this..

I gathered all the energy I had to stood up and to make my way to a door a few meters away from the bed.

As I made my way to the door, I twisted the doorknob and open it. As I stepped outside of the room, the surrounding become different.. I can felt a very warm sensation running around my body. Somehow, I somehow was attracted with the warmth..

I looked around and I found a stairs which leading to the downstairs..

* * *

**[3****rd**** person P.O.V]**

The Homra bar,

As noisy as ever with all the Homra members around.. Some of them was playing cards together, a guy with a beanie with hazel-haired was playing with a skateboard earning a yells from the owner of the bar..

Somewhere around the counter, there's a little girl with a gothic-red dress was playing with some marble she had. Next to her was the well-known Red King, he as usual with his bored face..

The little girl known as Anna hold up one of her red marble, she look closely inside of the marble. All of sudden, the marble shattered in pieces causing her little hand to bleed.

The sudden incident had caught all the Homra members attention.

"A-Anna..! You okay?" asked the bartender whose infront of her, "Totsuka could you bring the first aid-kit?" he said with a worry face.

The Red King, Suoh Mikoto took a glance to the little girl next to him. He had a curious face written on him.

"She's awake.." Anna said out of the blue..

* * *

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

I managed to make my way to downstairs. I heard a lots of noises as something very terrible happened.. _I should run away, shouldn't I? _I thought to myself.

But as curious and attraction kicks in, I continued walking and I ended up myself at a kitchen. I looked around and found two closed doors at each side.. All I can heard was noises came from the left door, as I reached the door, it's opened by itself. Revealing a tall guy with a light brown hairs. Somehow, I knew him.. But where...? _In __Anime? Or Manga?_

"Ahh-!?" I shouted in surprise. Found out that he's a fictional character from a popular _anime_ called 「K」

_'This isn't real! It can't be!' _I'm denying the fact that I saw him, Totsuka Tatara infront of me as real! I knew _Reality_ and _Fantasy_ was two different world and _Fantasy _couldn't be real, even though I hate to admit it non-existent!

(A/N : I **do **hate to admit that anime isn't real T-T It's unfair!)

"Ah~ You really awake~!" he said cheerfully.

I was frozen at there for a moment. There's this feeling of freaked out mixed with a happiness that cannot be described by words..

Another guys made an appearance a few seconds later, this time he's a blonde-haired guy and he's wearing a purple sunglasses. _'Izu-san?!' _Now, I knew this ain't no dream! _'Hella this isn't a dream!'_

I took a deep breath to control myself from freaked out in front of them _or more like fan-girling in front of them.._

I used the time to recall all the things that happen before I passed out..

_'That guy-!' _I remembered the most important thing. That guy inside of my classroom.. The guy at inside of my classroom..! who'd sent me pass out with his weird power..? How's that even possible?!

_"Hmm~ I really want to know **what happens next** and **how the story gonna be tho**~"_

_"'Well then, I'll just make you **be** the character..."_

_'Be the character..?' _ I puzzled by his word.. I couldn't remember anything else than that.

"You, okay?" Kusanagi asked politely.

"Ah- Umm.." I nodded.

_'Well, this isn't bad at all though.. I mean it's before the story even started, Totsuka-san is still alive~!' _I smiled to myself. _'And I at last could be with them! With my fantasy world! it couldn't be worst if I managed to prevent bad things from happened, right~?' _With that, I decided to change this _anime_ into a story _full of happiness~_

_Could she?_

* * *

Chapter 2 finished~!

Btw, this chapter hadn't been beta-read yet.. Well, I'm on a school holidays starting from next week, so I thought I could make as many as possible chapters I can and posted it first (since I'll be busy after the holiday ended) and Hishi-san can take her time to beta-read it afterwards~ Hope you didn't mind Hishi-san ;)

So~ Starting tomorrow or Saturday (at my place XD) I'll be updating this story with a lot of chapters! _**Hurrayy! **_(Without been beta-read, really?!) Hope you guys didn't mind!

**P.S : I'm so sorry for any grammatical error/misspells! T-T *I wish I'm good at English!* UWAAHH!**

Review~~ Don't bite me please ;)


	3. Chapter 3

UWAAHH~! **THANK YOU SO MUCH** for those who follow and favorite this story! Ah~ Also thanks for reviewing~! I really appreciate it! :3

Btw, here's chapter 3~ I'm Sorry coz' I can't update as soon as possible.. I suddenly lost idea for this chap (=ω=)

* * *

**Reality & Fantasy**

**Chapter 3**

**[Haruna P.O.V]**

"You must be hungry, right~?" Totsuka asked with his lovely smile plastered on his lips.

"Ah, n-" I was cut off as my stomach growled loudly enough to be heard by Totsuka & Kusanagi. Both of them chuckled.

"You should take a seat first, Totsuka will bring you some food." Making way for me to pass, Totsuka led me out of the kitchen and to the bar. My face was red, but I didn't reject their kindness. I made my way to the other side of the Homra bar and took a seat at the counter, next to the little girl Anna.

"May I sit here?" I asked Anna before sitting down. When she didn't say a word, I took it as yes.

"_Horaa~_" Totsuka handed me a plate of omurice. Giving a small thanks, I took the plate and put it down on the counter.

"_Itadakimasu.._" I started to eat. The food was good, and surprisingly so. I was definitely not expecting a man to cook so well. I could tell just by looking at him that he was a young bachelor - a very young bachelor.

_(A/N : This part I REALLY don't have nor get any idea. I'm so sorry!)_

0~0~0~0

"So.. Why would such a young lady such as yourself be in an alley at such a time?" Chitose asked from the sofa. Confused as I looked over at him with a questioning gaze.

"Haa..? What do you mean?" I questioned him back, I didn't understand what he meant.

"You don't remember?" This time it was Kusanagi's turn to ask. I shook my head with a frown.

"I guess.. N-no.." I looked down and my right hand touched my head, rubbing at it.

"Y-you're saying you lost your memory?!" Yata shouted. I could only look at them in response.

"Well, I'll try to remember, but I'm not sure." As I tried to remember, my mind kept flashing strange images only to go black. I pushed myself to remember, even the smallest detail. It wasn't working. Every single thing was gone. My childhood, my family, my memories were gone. Forcing myself to push deeper into my own mind I hadn't realized I'd hit the floor, passing out.

* * *

To Maya095 thanks for helping me with the idea!  
And I'm sorry that this chapter is too short (=ω=)

Review? Favs? Follow? :3 Thanks~!


End file.
